Carousel
by Ice-Phoenix-chan
Summary: [RoyXRiza, some EdXWin] She tried to catch his gaze but he refused to look at her. “Wait for me…” he said again, “wait until I’m Fuhrer,”“Why?” She demanded. “Why! You know how I feel about you! And I know that you feel the same way too! Why?”


**WARNING: This contains spoilers**

**Carousel**

By: Ice-Phoenix-chan

Bulb after bulb, the rows of lights ringed above the horses and formed a large halo on top of them. Some brunt out, some growing brighter than others, some dimmed, but they held together in an orderly fashion creating a dazzling effect. The statues of the worn out ivory horses coloured with elegant saddles and reins reflected among the mirrors of light, causing a heavenly glow, which was amplified by the night sky.

Children merrily laughed and triumphantly waved to their parents as the horses galloped the carousel round and round until they grew tired and regained their energy for the next child to climb onto his back and rejoice her turn after the long wait.

Once a year, the military had a "Family Day" where everyone would have a day off and spend it with their children at the carnival. Though there were comrades that don't have children, they were still invited to this carnival they had prepared for this day, and that day was today.

As predicted, the Lieutenant Colonel, Maes Hughes had dragged around his daughter and had introduced and bragged about her. Roy and Riza had been his first victims, but by now, it was late and Elysia had fallen asleep like the rest of the other children. The carousel, being the most popular ride had been overflowing with children an hour ago, but now, it is vacant and had a deficient of children. It called for people to ride it and refresh it with joy once more.

Suddenly, a colossal figure of muscles towered over them, and as expected, a pair of azure eyes and a strand of blonde hair perched atop of it with tiny stars shimmering around him. "They said that I can get a ride on the Ferris wheel now," He said. "You guys want to come with me?"

Earlier, his request of riding the Ferris wheel was rejected because they were afraid that he will be too heavy for it. Knowing that danger, Roy rejected his offer, "Riza and I were thinking of going on…" He thought for a moment of a rid that the major could not get on. "The carousel instead," he exempted.

"I will come with you!" Armstrong said as he flexed his muscles. Riza shuddered.

"I don't think they'll let you," the Colonel tried to sound pitiful, "you're too tall for the carousel,"

"Then I'll ask someone else," He said as he walked away.

Roy slumped and wiped his sweat off his fore head as he saw the Major heading towards Ed and Winry soon after hearing their decision of going onto the Ferris wheel. "That was close!" he whispered to Riza, careful not to let the Major over hear them. Riza chuckled in return. Suddenly, Armstrong turned around to look at the two. Roy quickly turned away and tugged Riza to the carousel.

Roy offered to help Riza onto her horse like a gentlemen but she refused. He shrugged and got onto a horse in front of her. Soon after they go on, the ride began and the horses began to gallop with glee once again.

Their conversation began with the Fullmetal Alchemist. "Ha, look at Ed!" he exclaimed. The Fullmetal Alchemist tried to decline Armstrong's offer by explain something to him but the Major held strong and tried to persuade them to go onto the Ferris wheel with him. The two laughed. Moments of silence filled the air, only the music of the carousel echoed in their ears, urging them to say something.

Abruptly, they called each other at the same time.

"You can talk first," Riza told him.

Roy nodded and turned around to face her. "There's something I've been meaning to say," He started, "I… I…" he looked down. He couldn't bring himself to say it… Would it break her heart? Would she hate him for it? Would she be mad? He sighed and gathered his courage "I want you to wait,"

"Wait?" She repeated, puzzled.

"I want you to wait for me," He repeated, "wait for me…"

She tried to catch his gaze but he refused to look at her. "Wait for me," he said again, "wait until I'm Fuhrer,"

"Why?" She demanded. He could tell that she was trying to contain herself, trying to be calm.

He saw the tears that were coming "Please…" His head drooped even farther "please don't… don't make it hard for us…" He couldn't face her, her heart had broken, and he had smashed it. He couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"Why! You know how I feel about you! And I know that you feel the same way too! Why!" She gripped his collar as if she was ready to punch him.

'_She is right, we do feel the same way about each other… but we have to wait… I don't want you to get hurt…'_

"Why?" She asked again. She tightened her grip "Why do you have to become the Fuhrer? The leader? What _if_ you become Fuhrer!"

She waited for him to defend himself but nothing came.

"Does becoming Fuhrer mean that much to you? You'll still be that lone solider out there… like you are now…" She paused and lowered her head. "Not letting anyone into your life, riding by yourself… like you are now…" Her grasp loosened as she slouched onto her horse.

He couldn't look up. Not at her, he couldn't.

"We-" She stopped herself, "No, there is no 'we' in this… You." She corrected herself. "You are always by yourself, with the others and me behind you," She wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "We are always going around in circles… like this ride…" She paused to sniff. "Never coming together, you in front, I'm behind, always following you, we'll never truly meet… never be together…" She let go of his collar. "Why…?" She whispered to herself

He got off his horse and turned to her, but he didn't look at her. "I-I'm sorry…"

"I don't need your pity," she turned away.

"Please don't hate me…" he told her and jumped off the ride with his head still lowered and whispered "The ride isn't over yet… You'll understand… eventually…"

* * *

_One year later  
_(this is after his battle with King Bradley and Frank Archer shot him, but he didn't take Riza with him when he avenged Hughes)

She looked at the now crippled man in front her. "Let's go there," he told her.

Half knowing what he was going to talk about, she wanted to go, but seeing his condition, she was worried that something might happen to him. "But the doctors said that you can't get out of the hospital yet!" She said.

"Ah, who cares? I'll be fine!"

She was hesitant yet confident. She wanted to know the answer. It had boggled her mind, staying up night after night trying to find out what it was and now, he was willing to bring the answer to her.

The two went onto the carousel once again and sat in the same places as they did a year ago. The familiar scenes swirled around her as the music of the ride began.

He took a deep breath before he started. "I thought that becoming Fuhrer was everything," He started, "I was wrong, but it isn't. I thought you would understand that becoming Fuhrer was my dream and I would chase after it no matter what but I found something more meaningful so I avenged him." He said and pushed his drooping eye patch back to its original position.

She nodded. This was the reason he was in the hospital in the first place, trying to kill King Bradley was a difficult task and to still be alive after fighting that homunculus, it was a miracle.

He lowered his head. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, I don't want to be a lone soldier anymore," he told her. He got off his horse.

"I don't want to go in circles anymore," He walked towards her.

"I want to truly meet," He said as he held out his hand to help her get off her horse. This time, she accepted his help and placed her hand on top of his as she used it to help her get off her horse. Close up, he can see tears swelling in her eyes.

"I want to truly be together" He led her into a carriage that was placed for two people behind the horses. At this point, her eyes had overflowed and had spilled onto her cheeks. He put his hand to her face and wiped the tears away.

"I want to become 'We'," he finished. She threw herself onto him and continued crying. He held her as he comforted her and stroked her hair. For a moment, he stopped. "It's raining," he told her, "it's raining…" **1.a**

* * *

Ed looked up at the cloudless sky and turned to Winry. "Shall we?" He asked as he opened the door to one of the cars of the Ferris wheel. **1.b**

She smiled in return and went in.

Ed, himself followed and closed the door. He signaled the conductor to start the ride. Soon, the wheel began to slowly spin. He turned to Winry. "Winry…" he touched her face. "You look beautiful tonight," he said.

Once again, she smiled and rested her head onto his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Tonight's sky is beautiful too," she answered, "It's cloudless so you can see all the starts winking at us," **1.c**

Ed put his arm around her waist and nodded. "Mm hmm…" he responded and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, the ride came to a halt, causing both Ed and Winry to open their eyes.

"You two went on the Ferris wheel without me!" the Major screamed from below.

Ed and Winry's faces changed into an unhealthy shade of colour as the Major climbed in with them. _'Oh great…' _they thought. **2.a**

* * *

Suddenly, a loud explosion of colours was fired into the sky. At this time, they had finally stopped crying. Riza smiled at the fireworks and turned to see Roy already looking at her, smiling. They both closed their eyes and leaned closer and closer to each other. **2.b**

Another shower of brilliant colours burst in the air.

**

* * *

**

**Fin**

* * *

Notes:

**1.**

**a **_"It's raining," he told her, "it's raining…"_

**b **"_Ed looked up at the cloudless sky and turned to Winry."_

**c**. _"Tonight's sky is beautiful too," she said, "It's cloudless so you can see all the starts winking at us"_

For you who still don't get it, it means that Roy is crying, it's emphasized in the EdXWin scene when they talk about the night sky being cloudless (see B and C). It has been used in the series so I'm using it too XD

**2.**

**a **_Ed and Winry's faces changed into an unhealthy shade of colour as the Major climbed in with them. 'Oh great…' they thought._

**b **_Riza smiled at the fireworks and turned to see Roy already looking at her, smiling. They both closed their eyes and leaned closer and closer to each other._

Pissed off that they didn't kiss? XD It was to add some humor and I was saving it for when Roy and Riza does it P Gah! Don't kill me!

* * *

A/N: 

Yes… Riza was… kinda OOC from all the crying but you would cry too if someone that you loved said those words to you, right? Right! XD

This RoyXRiza **one-shot** has actually, around six endings that I have creating while I wrote the fic but I combined the original ending (the ending that I first thought of) with all the rest of the endings and got that…

Also, I was going to put Utada Hikaru's "About Me" in but it didn't fit that well so I didn't…

Well, hope you enjoyed it… I talk too much… Okay, I'll shut up now.


End file.
